This invention relates to a new esterification reaction product and cosmetic and endermic liniments containing same.
Various esters are used for an oil base of the skin or hair cosmetics and endermic liniments. It is, for example, known that stearic acid esters or oleic acid esters of cholesterols can be used for stick-like products such as lipsticks and eye shadows, creams and ointments (e.g. Japanese Application Kokai No. 52-79030 and Japanese Patent Publication No. 39-9297). These esters have a comparatively improved emulsifying property and hydrating property, however, it is desirable to further improve these properties to enhance performances of cosmetics and endermic liniments.